Inevitable
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: The day he walked back through the office doors was met with little fanfare, which surprised no one. After all, the day he left was clouded and cloaked with secrecy. AU/OOC


Alternate Universe - Non-blind Auggie - general canon

A/N Before everyone asks, this is just a leftover one-shot of a story I found on my computer. It's kind of, I don't know, weird in that it's Annie/Auggie, but kind of a general story, as well. I just wanted to get it written and out of the way. I have no other new Covert Affairs stories lined up.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

The day he walked back through the office doors was met with little fanfare, which surprised no one. After all, the day he left was clouded and cloaked with secrecy. All the higher-ups had met behind closed doors, and even the gossip mill that would normally thrive on such a story refused to make mention of the fact that Auggie Anderson was on forced leave.

Annie Walker wasn't sure who to be more angry at regarding the situation. Or if she had a right to be angry at all. Of course, she knew Auggie was having problems, but she hadn't realized the depth to which they ran. That was six months ago. And now he was back. Sitting at his desk in the tech center, as if nothing had happened. Like he'd taken a sabbatical or temporary transfer or something.

She watched him through the glass walls, trying to find a clue, a tell as to what was going on with him. She told herself she shouldn't care, that if he was the friend he'd purported to be over the past few years, he would've said something before he left. But no, he'd left without a word.

Over the past six months, she'd missed him, agonized over whether or not she should let go of the infatuation she'd built up over the years. But every time she tried, she failed. Like a favorite song or movie or vacation destination that you could never give up, Auggie would always be her favorite. He was just everything to her - handsome, kind, funny, loyal. Every man she met she unconsciously measured up to Auggie, and every one of them failed.

As if he could feel her scrutiny, Auggie lifted his head from his work and looked directly at her. She started as his eyes found hers, but she couldn't tear her gaze away. Despite her anger and hurt feelings, the underlying fact that he was the unrequited love of her life made her refuse to pretend she didn't care.

Then he smiled at her, and she found herself smiling back. Hers was wide and genuine. His was a bit wry, and maybe half of what she remembered in the past, but it was there.

* * *

He caught up with her at lunch time, a touch on her elbow stopping her in her tracks as she walked down the hallway.

"Hey, got a minute?"

"Sure."

They slid into an unoccupied conference room, and Auggie shut the door behind him. Annie waited for it, for the explanation of where he'd been for the past six months, why she didn't know he was back until he walked through the office doors this morning.

"I know I've got no reason to ask this of you, but I need a favor."

Annie blinked in confusion and disbelief. "A favor?"

"Yeah. And you can say no if you want. I know a lot of water's gone under the bridge, but I - umm -"

He was refusing to meet her eyes, instead staring at his fingers. "Auggie, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind crashing at my place for a week or two."

He'd said it so softly, she wasn't sure she heard correctly, but she knew she had. She was dying to ask, to shout, to scream at him what was going on, but again, the part of her that had never said no to him in the past when he needed a friend squelched that bubble of anger.

"Okay," she found herself saying.

"Really?" His voice raised, as did his eyes. They met hers, and the glimmer of hope reflected in them reminded her of the Auggie of six months ago.

"Yeah, sure. Starting when? Tonight?"

He nodded. "If you need some time to change plans or -"

"No, I'm good. Are you - are you still at your place?"

"Yeah, my brother's been keeping it for me, but he needs to head home, and I can't -" He shook his head before completing the sentence. Instead, he walked over and gave her a hug, his arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders. "Thanks, Annie."

She nodded and returned the embrace. She was in deep, and she knew it.

* * *

It was a Friday when she'd agreed, and she'd grabbed her go bag that she kept ready in her car trunk for the weekend. For a while, it was like old times when they'd hang out and watch movies or a ball game on the TV. But every once in a while, he would get a faraway look in his eyes that reminded her that something was wrong.

She so wanted to ask him, force him to spill his guts. Every once in a while, he would start to talk about it, about where he'd been for six months, but then he'd shake his head, clear his throat nervously and change the subject.

After several days of this, Annie came to the heart-rending conclusion that any hope she had that anything would change between them was foregone. He was back, yes, but things were never going to change between them. She would always just be his buddy, and he would one day, perhaps soon, go back to his playboy ways.

After two weeks of cohabitation - they'd traded off sleeping on the couch and the bed alternate nights - Annie decided it was time for her to go. Auggie had taken it well. He never did confide in her why he was gone or why he required someone to stay with him during all this time, but he seemed back to his normal self.

She'd packed her backpack the night before, and it sat at the foot of the bed. When she picked it up, though, it felt lighter than she remembered. Auggie sat on the edge of the bed, and when her wondering and perplexed eyes met his, a smile twisted the sides of his lips up.

"Looking for this?"

"Auggie," she teased, trying to be mad, but his teasing always mad her laugh. She grabbed out for the shirt he held in his hands, and took it, stuffing it back in.

"And this?"

A pair of jeans made their way back into her backpack. "I would think that you'd be kicking me out of here, instead of hindering my departure."

"And why would I think that?" Auggie asked lazily while he stood up from the bed. It was Saturday morning, and he wore only a thin t-shirt and black lounge pants that hung too low on his hips for the well-being of Annie's libido.

She shook her head at him and instead concentrated on rezipping her bag. After straightening up, she saw he'd come to stand right next to her. She stumbled back a step away, but he followed, catching her arm. He still was too close for her own personal comfort, so she took another step back, but bounced against the door frame.

"Auggie, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Her eyes widened as he stepped closer. He'd never looked at her like that before.

He hadn't answerd, and her lips parted to ask him again, but nothing came out as his lips were suddenly on hers.

Oh, my God. That was her own thought as he peppered her lips, cheek, then back to her lips again with soft, hot kisses. Annie wasn't sure where he was going with this or why now, after years of friendship and closeness, he was finally making his move, but the part of her brain that had wanted this for so long took it as gift that may never come again and responded. Her hands lifted to his neck while her body moved flush with his.

It seemed like hours, but for several minutes, they kissed against the door frame. Annie's world was spinning and tilting as he assaulted her mouth with his. Her legs were threatening to give out, and she was only held up by the hardness at her back and front.

All too soon, the need for air and clarity forced her to pull back slightly and open her eyes. That didn't dissuade him, though, as his head just tucked into her neck to do crazy things to her there, as well. What was going on, Annie thought. Not five minutes ago, they were chatting and laughing as usual, and now they were dry humping each other up against a wall.

Her hands stopped their exploring, and she froze. She swallowed hard as her brain caught up with her heart and body. "Auggie, wait, no."

"What's wrong?" he asked, his breath hot against her neck. "I have protection, if that's what –"

"Oh, no, no. What - what are we doing?"

He pulled back and grinned. "I'd thought that was obvious," he said, punctuating his intent with a not-so-subtle grinding of his pelvis against hers. The layers of clothing served only to create more heat that had begun to build up within her, and she groaned as she begged her body to shut up.

"But, what's going to happen in the morning?" she asked, deciding to finally plunge in and ask, knowing the answer already, but hoping against hope she was wrong.

The grin returned, even more saucy as it was the first time. "We do it again?"

He swiveled his hips again and bent his head down to her neck. At this, Annie had a sudden flash of other women she's seen him with before, at the bar, out on the town, at work, and how many mornings she'd seen him do a walk of shame. She'd been jealous then, pure and simple, wishing he'd look at her that way, but not like this. She wanted more than to be lumped in with the batch of women he'd shared his bed with.

"And the morning after that?" she asked.

The conviction in her voice got him to stop the assault against her neck and lower body, and he froze, pulling back. The look on his face said it all, and in that second, Annie knew what'd been missing. He may love her as a friend and confidante, but he wasn't in love with her as she was with him. He probably expected them to just delve into a relationship as friends with benefits, but Annie was too far gone to accept that.

The seconds ticked by as they stood still, his face full of confusion and disbelief. Her mind was screaming at him to say something, tell her he loved her as she did him. But it never came, and with a half sob of anguish as her heart broke, Annie launched herself out of his arms.

She picked back up her bag and as steadily as she could muster, walked out of his apartment. As the door began to close behind her, he said, "I'm sorry, Annie."

She didn't bother to respond.

THE END

* * *

A/N What's this? A Beth Covert Affairs story w/o a happy ending? Yep. Told you, it's a weird little story I'd jotted down a few years ago. It kind of helps quench my want to do a story that calls out Auggie's loose ways with women.

So that's it. Please reivew.


End file.
